revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage Mike made his first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, alongside Zoey. The two showed a prominent liking towards each other. When the boat was blown up, they both were quick to save a drowning Staci. Once on shore, Mike gazed lovingly at Zoey, showing an obvious attraction. They were both placed on the Mutant Maggots. During the challenge, Mike underwent his first visible personality change, transforming into an 'old man' by the name of Chester, confusing Zoey and Anne Maria. After he hurled a stone at a nearby mutant squirrel, it began to attack the contestants and releasing his team's totem log in the process, giving them an early lead. Mike switched back to his regular personality after Zoey called for help when she almost fell off the log. The Mutant Maggots ended up winning the first challenge, saving him from elimination. In Truth or Laser Shark, Mike showed a continuous difficulty keeping Chester under control. In the challenge, Mike was desperate to have it end, fearing he would have to reveal his embarassing MPD disorder. His plea was revieved by fist to the back of the head by Jo, angering Zoey. In the second part of the challenge, Mike was able to pull off a lead for the maggots after switching to his second personality: Svetlana, a swedish gymnast. His team won once again, thanks to Cameron. In Ice Ice Baby, Mike continued to bond with Zoey. He was embarassed when Jo questioned his sudden personality switch in the previous challenge. He finally confessed his disorder via confessional cam later on. In the challenge, Mike had initial difficulty climbing up Mt. Looming Tragedy, but was assisted by Zoey who again gazed lovingly into his eyes. However, they were both knocked off the cliff after Lightning pushed several boulders onto them. The Maggots ended up losing the first part of the challenge due to B's thinking. In the second part of the challenge, Cameron began to grow suspicious of Mike]s switches and took advantage of it, making him use his Svetlana act to catapult to the other team's ice fort. Mike switched into his third personality: an Italian jock named 'Vito'. This infatuated Anne Maria, making Zoey confused. Mike was spared after the Maggots won once again. In Finders Creepers, Mike congradulated Cameron for finding the Maggot's first key. While doing so however, Zoey was captured by the giant mutant spider. Biggining to panic, Jo eventually convinced him that she has just walked off. Mike transformed into his 'Vito' personality, impresing Anne Maria, and prompting them to make out, pausing the challenge. This lead Cameron to have to raise his voice just to stop them from their make out session. Once inside the cave, Zoey was devastated after she saw them kissing, and screamed for help. This snapped Mike back into his regular personality. The Maggots lost their first challenge, but Mike was saved after Chris decided to send Brick and Jo to the Toxic Rats. In Backstabbers Ahoy, Cameron grew an interest in Mike's disorder, observing them with a notebook. Zoey held a grudge on him from the previous challenge, distracting them form the current challenge, because Zoey was unknowingly standing on the air pipe preventing Jo from getting air into her tank. However, Mike was able to make up to Zoey. This was ruined after Anne Maria shoved Zoey to the ground, causing her to accidently rip off Mike's shirt, transforming him into his Vito ego, making Anne Maria to once again become infatuated with him. This made Zoey once again angry and heart broken. However, his team won for the fourth time and he was once again saved. In Runway Model, Mike .... Design Mike's design is one of the most changed designs of the show, along with Cameron, Zoey, Dawn and Dakota. His previous design consisted of a long green shirt, black pants, blond spiky hair, dotted eyes, and a light skin color. However, his design was recolored, with a long teal shirt, long blue pants, tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I guess I get along with everyone I like to help… You young whippersnappers! Always needing help! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': In my day, we made our own music! Colour? We never had colours! The world was black, white and grey! There weren’t any movies, they were… Da! Yes! I love-a da movies! Whatever keeps me in tip-top shape! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I was doing a dismount and I fell! It was so crazy! I… Wow. I’m back! Uh, yeah. I don’t really remember my dreams. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': I can’t say I had a great memory. I think riding my bike around my house was good. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Well, um… I think a friend came to visit me once, it was kind of embarrassing. I… *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Hey hey. My first job? I was workin’ with my Uncle Vinnie fixin’ up old cars, that’s what. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I got my own body shop, big house and… Arrgh! And a pile o’ gold from the mines! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': With my wonderful wife up in the Yukon gone prospectin’! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Depends who is at the wheel I guess. Audition Tapes In Mike audition, he talks about why he should be on Total Drama; for one he has a lot of talents to offer. He can be agile and graceful, but also tough, scrappy, and a king's senses of a wilderness survivor, he's ready to win Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, not caring what his doctor says. He then repeats himself, and says psychiatrist, but he messes up again and asks for a do-over. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike is described as the multiple personality. *According to Todd Kauffman, Mike is supposed to be "crazy" in the season. *According to Todd Kauffman, he will be involved in some sort of triangle between himself, Anne Maria, and Zoey. *Mike's biography hints at his various personas which he uses throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Mike is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. The second is Zoey and she is directly after him. *He and a previous Total Drama contestant, Cody, are the only contestants to have a gap between their teeth. Heather has one also, but it's been replaced. *Mike is the only contestant, the other being Trent, is Total Drama history to have a disorder. *Mike doesn't just change personalities when he is awake; he does it in his sleep as well. *Mike's personalities shown so far are: **A nice and slightly awkward teen (dominant personality). **An old man by the name of Chester (Activated when frustrated) **A Russian gymnast named Svetlana (Activitated when there is a need for athletics) **A cocky, muscular man with an Italian accent by the name of Vito (Activated when his shirt rips off) **A parody of the crocodile hunter with the name sd Mantioba Smith (Activated when he puts on a hat) *Some of Mike's alternate personalities give him abilities he would not normally have (E.G impressive acrobatics). *Mike's original design is similar to Teletoon's animated series main character, Jimmy Two-Shoes. **Coincidently, they are both voiced by Cory Doran. Gallery Image:MikeHQ.png|Mike's previous design. Image:MikeTDROTI.png|Mike is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:mikepromo.png Mike As Chester-1-.png Mike-Svetlana-1-.png Mike As Vito-1-.png Zoey flirting with Mike.png|Zoey asking Mike if he has a girlfriend. The New Gwen and Trent.png|Mike and Zoey in the opening sequence. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Mike on the beach with the other contestants. Image:TDRIpic1.png|Mike is afraid of something, and hugs Zoey in fear. Mike confessional.png|Mike is the first contestant to use the confession cam this season, and talks about Zoey. Image:Pic3.JPG|Mike, B, Dawn, Zoey, and Jo, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:ZoeyMike.jpg|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff. Image:MikexZoey.png|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff... Image:Zoey&Mikehill.png|...only to go down with her. Image:Mikewolf.jpg|Mike looking at the moon. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Mike with Cameron, Brick and Jo. Image:Mwg.png|A maggot vomits on Mike's face. Image:Mikemeron.png|Mike and Cameron run around while laser beams shoot at them. Image:SevereOneEpisodeInjury.png|Mike, along with his team, smile that they won another challenge. Episode13(8).png See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants